Surat Yunho
by 01a0101
Summary: Dan bila cinta bisa dimiliki pastilah sudah kita beli dan kita tandai dengan sertifikat yang sah dalam judul sertifikat hak milik,,


Ini adalah FF Yunjae pertamaku,,,  
Apabila ada penulisan yang kurang tepat atau alur yang membingungkan harap dimaklumi,,,

SELAMAT MENIKMATI  
-

Yunho appa dari Jung Changmin dan Suami danri Jung Jaejoong baru saja tiada. Sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini akibat penyakit yang dia derita. Ia meninggalkan beberapa surat untuk dibaca oleh istri dan anaknya di saat – saat yang diperlukan.

 **SURAT UNTUK JAEJOONG**  
 **Ketika aku harus pergi**

Boo…

Aku menjanjikan seumur hidupku untukmu kan sayang?

Aku telah menepatinya sekarang.

Maafkan aku bila seumur hidupku masih terlalu singkat untuk kita.

Aku menyesal belum melewatkan banyak hal denganmu. Uban kita belum tumbuh hmm?

Jangan terlalu lama bersedih karenaku. Jangan terlalu sering menangis di malam hari.

Kau harus segera mengemasi barang – barangku agar kau tidak selalu mengenangku. Ingat aku dengan senyuman sayang. Dan sudahkah aku mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu?

Aku percayakan Changmin padamu.

Menikahlah dengan orang lain bila kau merasa orang itu pantas untukmu dan Changmin.

Aku…merestui kalian.

Aku mencintaimu boo.

Sangat..sangat..sangat mencintaimu

 **Ketika Kau Bertengkar Hebat dengan Changmin**  
Boo, Changmin pastinya sekarang telah menjadi remaja yang cerdas dan hebat dengan segudang kegiatan. Kau telah membesarkannya dengan baik sayang. Kau adalah Umma yang terbaik, ingatlah itu!

Tapi Boo, Changmin bukanlah Changmin kita yang dulu, yang manja dan tergantung dengan kita. Changmin telah beranjak dewasa sayang. Bukan berarti dia tak lagi membutuhkan bimbinganmu. Hanya biarkan ia menemukan caranya untuk mandiri.

Dengarkanlah dia sesekali dan kuharap engkau akan menemukan Changmin kita kembali dengan segala kedewasaannya.

Aku….bangga pada kalian berdua

Aku…mencintai kalian  
Kalianlah hidupku….

Aku mencintaimu Boo… sangat….

 **Ketika Changmin Mengenalkan Pacarnya padamu  
** Hai Boo… Hai Istriku…  
Kau pasti cemburu sekarang, karena akan ada selain kamu yang bertahta di hati Changmin. Oh Boo…jangan cemburu. Lihatlah baik – baik sayang, Changmin sudah besar sekarang. Dia telah mampu membuat keputusannya sendiri. Dia telah memilih kebahagiaannya sayang.

Berikan restumu padamu saat kau telah memastikan bahwa pacarnya akan menjaga Changmin kita sama seperti kita menjaga Changmin sampai sekarang.

Boo… aku mencintaimu… sangat

 **Ketika Changmin Menikah**  
Boo.. kau harus segera bersiap sayang…

Hapus airmatamu dan segeralah menuju mobil.  
Changmin dan semuanya menunggumu di gereja.

Kau hebat Boo…  
Aku mencintaimu….

 **Ketika Kau Memperoleh Cucu**  
Boo…lihatlah kita mempunyai Changmin Junior.  
Dia….pasti akan sehebat Changmin kita.  
Dia…pasti akan menjadi permata hati kita.  
Dia…pasti akan menjadi kebanggaan kita.

Harabeoji Yunho mendoakan kau selalu bahagia sayang

Boo..sudahkah aku mengatakan betapa besar aku mencintaimu sayang

 **SURAT UNTUK CHANGMIN**

 **Ketika Kau Bertengkar Hebat Dengan Umma**

Changmin sayang…  
Jagoan Appa…  
Apakah Appa masih boleh memanggilmu seperti itu. Atau kau sekarang telah malu bila Appa memanggilmu seperti itu. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu hmm… Kau pasti memiliki lebih banyak teman sekarang. Dan memiliki hobi. Apa hobimu sayang? Olahragakah atau Kesenian?

Apapun itu Changmin…  
Appa bangga padamu dan sangat menyayangimu…

Umma adalah seorang umma. Umma takut kau tidak makan makanan yang sehat diluar sana. Umma takut kau akan jatuh sakit jika harus pulang larut terus menerus. Umma khawatir apabila kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian. Kau pun akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan umma apabila kau di posisi Umma hmm?

Katakan pada Appa, Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungi Umma seharian? Lalu nanti siapa yang akan memasak untukmu hmm?

Dengarkan appa sayang…  
Pergilah ke kamar Umma…  
Peluklah Umma..

Katakan kau mencintainya…

Umma mu tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum kau melakukannya.

Changmin sayang….

Appa mencintaimu…

 **Ketika kau memiliki pacar**

Anak Appa sudah besar hmm…

Katakan pada appa seperti appa pacarmu hmm?

Apakah dia secantik Ummamu hmm?

Changmin saat cinta datang menghampirimu. Jaga dia tapi jangan batasi dia. Biarkan dia berkembang bersamamu. Biarkan kau belajar dari cinta. Biarkan cinta juga menjagamu.

Appa menyayangimu

 **Ketika kau akan menikah**

Changmin…

Hari besar mu sudah tiba sayang…

Appa doakan yang terbaik untukmu…. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia…

Appa mencintaimu…

 **Ketika anakmu lahir**

Changmin…

Juniormu telah lahir…

Kau telah menjadi Appa…

Kau harus lebih bertanggung jawab pada keluargamu…

Sampaikan ciuman Appa di kening cucu Appa…

Bisikkan kata cinta dari Appa di telinganya..

Appa mencintai kalian

 **Terima kasih telah menikmati**

Dan bila cinta bisa dikejar pastilah kita telah memasang _GPS Tracker_ padanya..

Dan bila cinta bisa dimiliki pastilah sudah kita beli dan kita tandai dengan sertifikat yang sah dalam judul sertifikat hak milik,,

Dan bila cinta itu abadi maka seharusnya dia selalu ada disini,,,


End file.
